1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, for example, relates to erroneous cutting prevention scissors for cutting electric wires.
2. Related Art And Prior Art Statement
In general, when a pair of electric wires forming a telephoneline are alive, one of the pair of electric wires is earthed, while negative potential, for example, -48V, in the case of the telephone line, is applied to the other electric wire.
When repairing or changing telephone line, it must be prevented to erroneously cut the live electric wires. Conventionally, however, measures for preventing live electric wires from being cut by mistake is such that the electric wires are cut after confirming that they are not alive. For this reason, the conventional method has shortcoming that live wire can be cut if prior checking is not appropriate.